Eclipse
by Dragnerz
Summary: Fell Fanfic. sort of. Just a teaser/ starting point for something I want to do. Not sure where this is going yet... Eventually to be background story for Luna, a black wolf. After I get farther into the story, I'll redo this summary xD
1. Running Blind

_Tick tock of the clock.. make a wish, but the time won't stop..._

_~Back to Nowhere, __**Dropping Daylight**_

Chapter 1

Two wolves ran together through the depths of the forest, side by side. Their steps fell together in silent synchronization as they traveled around the trees and coordinated through the pitch darkness from the lack of moonlight from the nights tranquil sky.

The black Varg male, once a Kerl, made a quick motion, and the beautiful Grey female stopped beside him instantaneously. Their connection between each other was powerful, and she understood that he had found a suitable spot. As she followed him into a small clearing, she spotted a small pool of water in the break of trees, rays of moonlight reflecting off the surface and illuminating the face of large cliff overlooking the clearing with water blue and yellow light. The black Varg bent down and began to drink, slightly winded from their long period of running. The Grey wolf walked beside him, her body touch his, and joined in his drink. After five minutes they were both done. The black Varg stared into the pool of water as the Grey one watched him, cleaning her own paws.

"Fell, we've been running for days... And you still have not told me where we are going." The Grey Varg watched him, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"I am sorry, Tarlar.." he apologized, turning to look at her. Fell's face, despite his age, still preserved the look of a strong, young wolf. "I am not sure yet..." Fell looked back into the pool, searching for images he could not find. Tarlar got up and padded over to Fell, nuzzling his sleek black mane with her muzzle.

"Have there been any new visions?" She asked. Fell shook his head. "No, I have not been able to see anything since we left." He said.

Fell's visions, although they could be wrong, had given him insights of the future in his past experiences. It was one of the powers of the infamous Sight, a rare power known among wolves which gave them certain peculiar abilities. He had been born with this, along with his sister, Larka, a pure white she-wolf, whose control and power over the Sight had let her reveal the great truth of humans to all of the animals before she was killed, a result of a large series of incidents involving their aunt Morgra, who was now dead as well, although it seemed she'd wanted to repent for her deeds, even after death. The face of Larka still appeared to Fell from time to time, watching over her brother.

So much had happened in Fells long life, yet he still had so many years ahead of him; another affect of The Sight. He had often wished he could have just slowed things down, enough so he may have had more time with his sister Larka, his mother and father, Palla and Huttser... even the human Alina he'd befriended. So many people had left his life... but as he looked at Tarlar, at least he felt that he was not alone.

"You never did explain to me the vision you saw before, you know..." Tarlar said. Her beautiful tail swayed from side to side as she paced around the body of water. Fell sighed; he knew he'd have to try and explain what he saw, so many days before.

"I saw..." he started, but stopped, thinking over his vision. "I saw blood. I saw blood and death. Slaughter. Wolves, killed by their own kind. An entire group of clans. And in the middle, two wolves, one white, and one black like me, fighting for their lives. The two reminded me of me and Larka..." He paused to let what he said sink into the beautiful Grey wolf. "And then; A large golden tree, A lake shaped like a paw, A great fire-tree that burns forever. And..." He pointed with his muzzle to the cliff of water, and the small pond where they had been drinking from. "This cliff."

"So... you believe that the vision was trying to lead you to this scene?" Fell nodded. "But why even bother going? What does this have to do with you, Fell?"

Fell hesitated, and then said "Because... why would I have scene this if it had nothing to do with me?" He sighed, and laid down. "I know it's strange, but I feel I have to do this..."

Tarlar padded over slowly and laid down with the black wolf. "It's alright. I understand... I just wish you would tell me these things..."

"I am sorry," he apologized. "Sweet dreams, Tarlar."

"Sweet dreams, Fell."

Fell held the fact that it was Larka who told him of this to himself, as he had done with all his encounters with her. He felt that those were things that he should not share with anyone but himself.

_Fell. _Larka's message played back through his mind as he drifted off into sleep. _You must go to the two wolves, Fell. Your lives depend on their future..._

_

* * *

_

**A moment of disclaimer..**

**I do not own, Fell, Tarlar, any character, setting, or idea/ term from David Clement-Davies Amazing wolf books; _The Sight_, and the sequel _Fell_**

**However I am the creator of Luna, Kain, their family, and the setting and plot revolving around them.**

**For people reading this Fan Fiction, I've started this story to be kind of about my own wolf creation, Luna, who was coincidentally initially based around Fell, the black Kerl Varg we all know and love ;). You'll meet Luna and her brother in the next chapter, so be patient.**

**I also want to take the time to say that Luna was created originally in my first fanfiction post on here, an Inheritance-one called Light Up The World (currently a work in progress) She's become somewhat of a main character, so I suggest that you read that story in the meantime, as this one I wont be updating as frequently. **

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy my work :D**

**Laters~**

**Dragnerz**


	2. Innocence

_Hey brother.._

_ do you remember when..._

_ We used to play outdoors, 'Till the light was absorbed by the night._

_Hey brother.._

_ it was an innocent time._

_ We used to laugh 'till we cried, But still boys on the inside._

_~Younglife, **Anberlin**_

Chapter 2

Fell and Tarlar continued their journey for a few more days. Their scenery always stayed the same; trees, ponds, bushes, and the occasional break of forest. They made little conversation, as there was nothing to be said. Fell did not mind the silence; he was used to seclusion. Tarlar, however, after a few days, became more desperate for conversation with him. Eventually, during one of their breaks they took every few hours, she spoke up.

"Fell, Is it truly so important that we must reach this place so soon?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Do we even know how far away this is?"

"I don't know," he repeated, then sighed. "If you want, we can slow down."

"No," she refused. "It's alright, I don't mind the traveling this long. I just wish we knew exactly where we were going."

"I do too, Tarlar. But I really don't know. All that I know for sure is that, wherever this place is... I have to go there."

"Because of the wolf that looked like you," she said. Fell nodded. "A black and a white wolf born of the same litter is no common thing..." Fell got up and began walking, mating a motion to indicate Tarlar to follow, meaning that they were leaving now. In a few seconds they broke into a run.

"I know it isn't likely, but what if they have the power of the Sight as well?"

"I suppose..." Tarlar fell silent, ending their conversation. After a moment a thought occurred to her. "Kar is going to be worried by how long we've been gone away."

"I know... but there's really nothing we can do about that. We've come this far, what sense would it be to turn back now?" Tarlar nodded in agreement.

Another hour passed of silence between the gave up trying to talk to the wolf, and just focused on the path ahead of her. She stopped suddenly, leaving Fell to overshoot her and have to double back. "What is it?" he asked.

"What were one of the signs you said you saw in your vision?" she asked patiently.

"A golder tree, a lake shaped like a wolf paw, a fire-tree that never burns out..." Without warning, Tarlar jumped deeper into the forest. Fell stared in confusion for a second, until he picked up the scent. Following Tarlar, he jumped in after her, and had to run fast to catch up with her. When he did, he stopped beside her. They both stood in wonder at the flaming tree.

After staring for five minutes, Tarlar took a step closer, almost touching her nose into the flames. Fell just stood and watched in amazement as her fur was unharmed. He walked closer, slowly, and repeated the same thing, afterwards looking up into the heart of the flames. He suddenly realized that the leaves and branches of the tree were intact, neither scorched nor harmed.

"How is this even possible..." Tarlar wondered in amazement.

"Fell just made a slow nod. "This is definitely the same tree I saw in my vision..." Fells gaze ran past the tree, and he looked into the mouth of a long cave behind it. Tarlar followed his stare into the cave.

"I take it we're going to have to go in there, aren't we?" she asked. Fell nodded, and looked back at the tree. Making a small jump, he broke off a small branch of the tree with his jaws, and began to walk through into the cave. He muttered "follow" through the branch in his mouth, and they both went inside, the never-burning branch lighting their way. The tunnel itself was maybe a half an hour long walk to get through. Neither Tarlar nor Fell wished to risk running; they didn't know what would be in front of them at any given moment. Finaly, Fell saw the light from the nights sky illuminate the end of the cave ahead of them, and the two broke into a run in anticipation. As They came outside, the two wolves decided to take a break, weary of the stress the cavern had caused them.

"I really hope we're going to get there soon." Fell murmured under his breath.

***

The sunlight of an afternoon sky broke through the leaves, cool air rolling in from the open land beside her. Squishing her eyes shut, she rolled over onto her side, and then into a ball, trying to protect her eyes from the sun. She heard someone say her name. The voice asked if she was awake. Frustrated, she played asleep, hoping the voice would leave her alone. Instead it grew closer, whispering loudly next to her ear. Now she was very frustrated. Bent on sleeping as long as possible, she continued to pretend, not moving a muscle when the voice licked her muzzle. The body of the voice suddenly jumped on her, shaking her body.

"Wake up, Luna. You've been asleep all morning!" said the voice.

Groaning, the young wolf rolled over and slowly got up, trying to open her eyes. After a few second of her eyes adjusting to the light, Luna looked into the happy eyes of her white younger brother.

"Good morning sleepy head," he teased, rolling onto his back, tongue hanging out his panting mouth.

"Ugh, Kain, why do you insist on waking me up all of the time?" Luna complained.

"Well I wouldn't have to wake you up if you woke up earlier. Now come on. I found something sooo cool that you just HAVE to see!" The chirpy little wolflet quickly scampered off. Luna groaned again, and began to run after him. _That little pup is so active,_ she thought to herself.

Luna and Kain Swiftpaw. A pure white male, and a midnight black female. Kain was born a year after Luna, making her the eldest of their litter of two. The name Swiftpaw was an age-old family name, coming from the family of wolves unusual speed among other wolves. If there were ever a race that a Swiftpaw entered, chances are the race would have already been won.

As Luna followed her bother, she was cut off by her father. "Where are you and your brother going, Luna?" he asked. Fethur Swiftpaw was built larger than wolves normally grew, and was considered a fast runner, even among their family and ancestors. Luna and Kain both loved their father dearly, but he could often be very strict. For the most part, they obeyed him in fear of his "punishment".

"Kain woke me up and said he wanted to show me something," she explained. A look of disapproval came across the adult wolfs face, but he said "Alright, just don't go too far. And keep an eye that your brother stays out of trouble," he warned. Fethur stepped to the side to let her pass.

"I will, father," she said to him, and quickly ran after Kain. She wasn't too worried about losing him; she was quite excellent for her age at tracking and keeping on trails. Sure enough, in a matter of minutes she had reached him. He had ran into a small forest, and was stopped at a particular cluster of trees. As Luna slowed next to him, he nodded his head in the direction he was looking. "Isn't it pretty?" he said in wonder.

A great intricate design of spiderwebs was in front of them, weaving beautiful patterns and complicated waves webbing. The web was weaved of many different spiderwebs combined, altogether spanning to be bigger than either of the wolves. Small droplets of water clung to the webbing, all reflecting light from a ray of sun breaking through the trees above. "Wow," is all Luna could say.

"Isn't it amazing? I found it while... er, hunting this morning."

"Hunting?" Luna turned to face her brother, a little disappointed. "You know we aren't to hunt this far away alone, Kain." The white wolf just shrugged.

"I know, I'm sorry. But if I hadn't, I wouldn't have found this!" Luna sighed. She'd try to scold her brother many times before not to go here, but he still persisted. She was worried that he may be doing something more... but she didn't have the heart to tattle to their father about this.

Kain suddenly looked up at his older sister. "Hey sis, want to play a game?" His eyes twinkled with a sly look. "What kind of game..." she asked.

"Tag!" he exclaimed excitedly, tail wagging. Luna thought for a second, and closed her eyes. After a moment she opened them, and looked at her brothers eager, impatient eyes. As quick as she could, she barked "Tag!" and tapped Kain with her nose, instantly turning and breaking into a quick run. Jumping out of the forest, she bounded over a small fallen tree and went right down a steep edge.

Luna tumbled down the hill, failing to get onto her feet as she rolled on and on. She heard paws padding towards her and rolled faster, trying to get away. She didn't roll fast enough, and the other wolf jumped on top of her, pinning her on her back to the ground, and halting her roll. The pure white-coated wolf bent down and gave her one, big lick on her cheek.

"Tag, you're it." he said, running away laughing.

"Oh, you're in for it now, Kain," she muttered under her breath as she picked herself up. The white wolf was following the main wolf-trail into the small forest. He was fast, and she would probably fail at catching up to him. But she was smarter. Dashing off in a sprint, the black wolf ran to the other entrance of the forest. Kain couldn't see her, the trees obstruct his view, so he slowed down to a trot, looking back to check if he was being followed. He had his head turned as he left the small forest, and Luna got there just in time to tackle him with her full force sending him flying. Kain yelped and flipped himself up, trying to get away, but Luna caught him by his tail. Pulling him towards her, Luna bent down, and replied to his kiss with a bigger one of her own.

"Tag, pup."

"Aww, that's not_ fair!"_ he complained, sitting up on his bottom. "You're older than me. You have an advantage!"

Luna giggled and nudged his muzzle. "Well then, little pup. All the reason for you to train harder."

"Luna! Kain! Come, pups. You're father wishes to have a word with you." Their mothers voice echoed through the meadow as startled birds flew off. The two fledgling wolves got up and looked around nervously.

"Uh oh. Do you think we're in trouble?" Kain asked.

"You tell me. I sure didn't do anything." Luna looked at him accusingly. "You haven't been sneaking around the humans again, have you?"

"No!" Kain shot back. He looked down and lowered his voice. "Well, not really.. I watched one berry picking the other day. It was only for a minute though! And I'm sure father couldn't have found out..."

"Luna! Kain!" This time it was their fathers voice.

"Alright, we better not wait any longer, else father will get angry." Luna said, trying to pull Kain along by the skin on his neck.

"Yeah, yeah I know... Hey, I'll race you there." A well thought-out twinkle gleamed in his eye. _What are you planning..._Luna just smiled at him and said "Three."

"Two"

"One.. Go"

Both wolves ran, muzzle to muzzle, equally matched. Kain tried swerving in front of Luna to throw her off, but she simply leaped over him, trading places with him. "You're going to have to do better than that," she chuckled to him. Luna could hear her younger brother panting hard, desperately trying to best her. In the last stretch of space to their usual goal line, Luna slowed down, letting Kain just barely pass her as she saw her mother and father come into view.

* * *

**See what I did there? Huh? Huh? Well, maybe not. Anyways, just trying to introduce the story. Hopan any come-acrossers like. Hopefully this story will have a basis eventually. Maybe update tomorrow, if not by Friday the latest.**

**Laters!~**


End file.
